


The Second Fall

by Hecate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam escapes Hell on a Monday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, no money made.

[1]

Sam escapes Hell on a Monday morning, Lucifer pushing and pulling him through fires and screams. When they break free, the world opens up around them in colors and sounds, wind in their hair, sun in the sky.

Sam starts laughing.

It's only then that he realizes that his body is his own again, that the Lucifer that stands at his side wears Nick's face again. Sam only laughs harder.

Lucifer frowns.

"I'm me," Sam says as if it would explain everything. "I'm me again."

Lucifer raises an eyebrow, and Sam reaches out, his palm against Lucifer's chest. "And you're you. As much as you can be around here at least." Beneath his hand, Lucifer is cold but his heart is beating.

Sam stops laughing then, looks around himself. The place seems strangely familiar.

He buried Dean here. 

Sam closes his eyes, pushes at the memory until it's replaced by Dean's return. Tries to forget most of what followed after. Feels it when Lucifer touches him and they're hurtling through space again. He opens his eyes to a new place, a stranger's house.

"Nick's home," Lucifer says. Sam nods dumbly.

He looks around , sees an empty house and wonders how it looked like when it still was a home. Wonders if it could be once again. A new family, a new chance, the ghosts leaving the hallways and life walking through them instead. 

It's a nice thought.

He finds the bedroom, the place where Lucifer's vessel used to rest, and curls up on cold sheets. He wonders briefly where Nick has gone, forgets the question when the bed dips down behind him, Lucifer's weight settling in. Cold arms around him, a home he never expected to find. He smiles.

"Good to be here," he says, and means _Good to be out of Hell_. He feels Lucifer's nod against his neck.

"Yeah," Lucifer answers. "It is."

When Sam falls asleep, it feels as if Lucifer's body is less cold than it used to be.

***

[In hell, Sam fell in love with the thoughts in his head, with the devil whispering and screaming. In Hell, he found out that the devil could love more than anything and anybody else. 

Lucifer fell for this, fell because he loved his brother more than humanity and more than God.

In Hell, trapped in his cage and in Sam's mind, the devil fell in love with the only human that ever tricked him. And he decided to free them both.] 

***

[2]

Lucifer wakes because of a memory breaking through the past and filling up the room, because of the presence of his Father. He wakes up and God is back in the building. 

Lucifer looks down at Sam, his hands covering Sam's heartbeat for a moment. Smiles and thinks himself out of the room, comes face to face with a man sitting at Nick's kitchen table.

"Son," God says. "You surprised me."

Lucifer has no answer to that; leans against the wall and waits. He realizes, suddenly, that he's tapping a rhythm with his feet, realizes that the knot in his stomach is impatience. It surprises him, he has all the time of the universe.

Only, Sam is sleeping in a room above his head. Sam, his human, aging every moment he spends with his Father.

Time has become real.

"He wasn't supposed to come back," his Father says into the silence. "Not yet, not like this."

_You were supposed to be left behind,_ God doesn't say. Lucifer hears the words anyway. He tries to shrug them off but their weight stays with him, another burden to bear.

"But he did," Lucifer answers. 

God nods. "Yes. He did." A pause then, and Lucifer is afraid. Afraid that his father will send Sam back, that Sam will break in Hell like Dean did. That there won't be an angel to rip him out of the chains.

"Father, " Lucifer begins. "Please... He can't go back."

A sudden smile on his Father's lips, warmth filling up the room. "He won't. But things can't stay this way. It messes with the balance. And I like this balance."

God stands up then, closes the distance between them, and then his Father is touching him for the first time in millennia. "You will have to change, Lucifer. If you want to stay with him."

He hardly thinks about the question beneath the statement, just thinks of Sam's mind wrapped around his own, of Sam's body pressed against his. He nods.

God laughs softly at his answer. "You always loved harder than what's good for you." A final touch and his Father is gone, leaving him alone with something inside of him shrinking and expanding, a shudder running through his body.

"Lucifer?" Sam stands in the hallway, face worried. And Lucifer realizes that he's breathing because he has to, not because he can, that his grace is breaking out of him.

"Close your eyes," he screams, and then his knees give in.

When Lucifer becomes human, he falls into it, wings fading with an angry flutter, heartbeat like thunder in his ears. It's hardly surprising. After all, all he ever did was fall.

But this time, someone is there to catch him.


End file.
